


The Smell Of Fear

by Cabbagiez



Series: A gaze into The City [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Dissociation, False Accusations, Fear, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Imprisonment, Mutual Pining, Neglect, Organized Crime, Other, Past Character Death, Post-War, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Ashes O'Reilly, The Olympians Are Pricks, not that they notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/pseuds/Cabbagiez
Summary: The smell of fear was something that Ashes O’Reilly was very familiar with. As a Malonite of course they were already equipped to smell it, and even without that, hanging around our crew meant they would’ve learned. From those they loved, it was heartbreaking, from those they despised it was bliss. They always kept it in the back of their mind, in case they’d get a whiff.-Shortly after the end of the war on Ilium, Ashes pays Poseidon a visit, intending to meet the one who ended the conflict. What they discover is not what they expected.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Ulysses (Ulysses Dies At Dawn), Penelope/Ulysses (Ulysses Dies at Dawn)
Series: A gaze into The City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143116
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Smell Of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is chronologically before the previous one, but this is the Mechanisms we're talking about here, they don't go one way in time.

The smell of fear was something that Ashes O’Reilly was _very_ familiar with. As a Malonite of course they were already equipped to smell it, and even without that, hanging around our crew meant they would’ve learned. From those they loved, it was heartbreaking, from those they despised it was bliss. They always kept it in the back of their mind, in case they’d get a whiff.

In The City especially it was a constant presence. People were scared- and they had every right to be. Ashes supposed they would be too, if circumstances were different. The great war on Ilium had just ended with a rather ingenious- and morally bankrupt -ploy, and Ashes, as the ruler of The City, was determined to meet the person who had orchestrated it. So there they sat in Poseidon’s ornate hall, waiting patiently and smelling the fear wafting off every single person in the room. It wasn’t often Hades themself made house calls, after all. Their hat brim was turned down over their face, not hiding their fiery eyes. Not that they were watching anyone in particular- quite the opposite in fact. They couldn't care less about the activities of these folks- but intimidating others was certainly part of the gig, and Ashes was particularly adept. 

A new person entered the room after _far_ too long. Ashes found themself wondering why. Poseidon knew better than to keep them waiting- anyone at all, but especially not them. “Hades?” The person asked. Their fear was radiating off of them. 

“Yes?” Ashes replied. Their voice was calm and steady- still holding that edge of intimidation, but showing they weren’t about to lash out needlessly. They tended to analyze how other Olympians’ employees behaved- it was far more telling than many knew. 

“Mr. Poseidon is ready for you,” they said, standing stiff and trying to calm their voice. 

“Just Poseidon?” Ashes replied. “What of the one I am actually meeting?”

Hesitance. Ashes didn’t like that hesitance. “They… are ready as well,” the person replied. 

They nodded and stood. “Alright. Take me to them.”

“Of course.” They waited for Ashes to walk ahead of them before carrying on forward, bringing the ruler of the Acheron deeper into Poseidon’s domain.

The place was well decorated and ornate, designs reminiscent of what had once been the ocean across every wall. The colors were tasteful and the aesthetic quite lovely, but Ashes hated every inch. It was fake- not the materials, but the _message._ Performative in absolutely every way. As they moved further into the winding halls the lights grew dimmer, casting a blue glow across the faces of Ashes and Poseidon’s employee. 

They masked their deep disgust _flawlessly,_ instead looking at everything with a casual indifference. The deeper they went, the more fear permeated the building. It wasn’t long, though it felt like forever, before they stopped in front of a doorway. “I cannot go any further,” the employee explained, “Mr. Poseidon and… the other, are just down this hall.”

“Thank you,” Ashes said, nodding. They carried on, into an area where the smell was so _thick_ they could taste it. Ignoring the tension settling inside of them, ignoring the faint pang of _worry_ somewhere deep inside their mind- ignoring everything except the man himself.

Mr. Poseidon. Big shot. Stood in front of a door in the left wall. “Ah, Hades! So _good_ to see you! It’s wonderful that the conflict has reached its end, isn’t it?” He said, flashing a smile.

Ashes forced back a cutting remark. “It is,” they replied instead. “I was hoping to thank the one responsible personally. Shake their hand.”

For a split second Poseidon’s face fell. Then he got it back. “But why bother with that when you can indulge! Shall I-“

_He’s hiding something._ “Which one of us rules whom, Poseidon?” They asked, in a severe yet calm tone. Their burning eyes searing into Poseidon’s.

“...Ah, you do, Hades.”

“Correct. And typically I’ve found, it’s generally polite to allow the ruler of the City you thrive in to meet who they wish. Especially if you are boarding the person who ended a ten year conflict,” Ashes continued, cracking a smirk- their sharp teeth glinting in the light. “Unless, of course, there’s something that you were intending to hide from me?”

“Not at all, Hades,” Poseidon replied. He fiddled with his cufflinks.

“Then there is no problem?”

“No.”

“Why are you still in front of the door?”

“Ah- my mistake,” Poseidon replied, turning. He did something Ashes didn’t expect- looking into what seemed at first glance to be a peephole. There was a faint buzzing noise followed by an even softer _click_ , so quiet no one else could have heard. A sick feeling was making its way into Ashes’ stomach.

This hero’s door had been _locked._ Biometrically in fact, if Ashes had to guess. Only Poseidon could unlock the door- or of course, anyone with Poseidon’s eyes. But the point still stood. _Only_ Poseidon could unlock the door. Not the person inside. 

They shook themself out of their thoughts as Poseidon knocked twice. The door of course was metal painted to look like wood, but it sounded… Thicker than it should have been. There was a frantic sounding shuffle from inside, like someone trying to hide something. “Are you ready?” Poseidon asked whoever was inside, and got three knocks in response. “Very good.” 

He turned the handle, heaving the door open. As he did, a tidal wave of that distinct smell washed over Ashes- stronger than any other in their time at the City. Their vision blurred as the scent hit their nose- the sheer intensity something they hadn’t been prepared for. Once it returned the door was open, and they could see who was inside.

Within the room sat a person- black, beautiful, and with cold blue eyes that couldn’t hide whatever it was they had seen. Most of all they couldn’t hide the fear, the fear of the man stood right beside Ashes. Ashes briefly considered committing homicide, right at that instant.

They could smell what he had done. 

The person in front of them was dressed well- a clean pressed shirt, good slacks -and their room had been tidied up, but Ashes could see through all of it. They would have spoken, but Poseidon beat them to it. “Why are you seated? You should stand- or better yet, _kneel._ Show proper respect.”

Cringe. They nearly obeyed, but- “No,” Ashes said. Their voice backed by their anger. “They are showing respect just fine. You, however…” They made very direct eye contact with Poseidon. “I do _not_ appreciate you speaking for me.” 

The person- something achingly familiar about them, now that Ashes was getting a good look -seemed relieved, but didn’t say a word. “I- of course, Hades. My apologies,” Poseidon replied. Unlike Ashes, he couldn’t disguise his bitterness.

“Now,” Ashes said, not even acknowledging the apology, “what is your name?”

“Their name-“

“I was asking _them._ ” That silenced Poseidon yet again, but still the other did not speak. They did open their mouth, but after a few seconds shut it again. Glancing to Poseidon for- “You do not need to request permission,” Ashes informed them- gently, more gently than expected. “My requests supersede his orders. Every one of them. No matter what he has informed you of.” They couldn’t add what they wanted to, that the other’s comfort superseded their requests- not in front of Poseidon. But, they could make do with establishing that his authority meant nothing. 

Again the person opened their mouth to speak. Again they shut it again, glancing at Poseidon. Ashes understood. “We will talk without his presence,” they decided.

“They can be unpredictable, I-“

“I did not _ask_ for your opinion,” Ashes growled, “and are you implying I cannot defend myself?”

“No, of course not, it’s just-“

“I will enter the room. You will shut the door _without_ locking it, and you will _leave._ When I wish to speak to you I will call for you to return. Is that understood?”

Silence. Then a slow nod. “Of course, Hades.”

“ _Good._ ” Ashes entered the room, letting the door shut behind them, and waited until Poseidon’s footsteps echoed far away to speak. “What is your name?”

“Ulysses,” they croaked out. Their voice was shaky, weak yet rough. It was obvious they were unwell.

That _name._ Ashes remembered that name- but they couldn’t be certain. Another question would do. “Do you have a last name?”

“No,” they replied. “No family anymore.”

That was why they remembered. It had been ten years ago now, but it was still fresh in Ashes’ mind. Perhaps it had been the strangeness of the request, or the boldness of the one who gave it. They allowed themself a moment to reminisce.

_“And who are you? I see you haven’t knelt.”_

_“I don’t kneel, not to anyone.”_

_“Interesting, and I’d say admirable. What is your name?”_

_“Ulysses. I would like to make a request.”_

_“Oh? Go ahead.”_

_“I wish to build a vault, in honor of my dying wife.”_

_A little hum. An indication to continue._

_“I wish, once she has passed, to place her inside.”_

_“Oh? You wish to deprive the Acheron of a mind, the Ferrymen of their quarry?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Bold. You have my permission- under one condition.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Do not inform me of its location.” Both of them knew they would find out anyway. It was the principle of the thing._

_“Of course. Thank you, Hades.”_

_“You are welcome, Ulysses.”_

Ashes didn’t know then, and still didn’t now, why they had approved the request. Perhaps Ulysses’ spark had charmed them, perhaps they were simply feeling kind. But, one mind was one mind- nothing in comparison to the vast amounts within the Acheron. So they had, and they had never seen the mysterious person again. Until now. To their relief the spark they had seen on that day remained- despite Poseidon’s effort to snuff it out. Ashes remembered themself, speaking again. “Do you remember me, Ulysses?”

Ulysses cracked a weak smile. “I do, Hades. I remember why we met, too,” they replied.

“I’m glad,” was Ashes’ response- the tone revealing the true meaning. The joy at that fact, and the implicit indication that if they didn’t, Poseidon would _pay._ They had to take a breath, to compose themself for what they were about to ask- which was strange to them. Mortals got hurt all the time, in the City. Bad things happened to everyone, that’s how it was. Why did seeing Ulysses like this hurt? Why did the prospect of this question ache? Trying to ignore it, they swallowed. “Ulysses…” they began.

“Yes, Hades?” Ulysses replied. They were so much more open already, with _them_ of all people. Another ache with no origin.

“What… Did he do to you?” 

Ulysses trained their eyes on the door. “He started out… Well. Apparently an old _friend_ told a few people about my expertise. So one day Poseidon himself brought me here. Informed me I had the honor of ending the war.” They stopped. “This was months ago.”

“How long have you been here?” Ashes asked.

“Since that day. First he said I would be freed when I had a plan. Then, when I had blueprints. Then, only after my ‘masterpiece’ was constructed. Then… when it worked. It worked. The war is _over_. I heard the screams. But I’m still not free.”

Ashes’ mouth felt dry. “Have they at least treated you well?”

They silently shook their head. 

“You said… you had no family anymore,” Ashes said. “According to the records, you…”

“Telemachos was drafted. Killed in battle, I’ve been told. _He_ took… Great joy, in informing me,” Ulysses replied. They were choking up despite themself, trying to force tears away. They couldn’t cry, not in front of Hades, not in Poseidon’s damned home. They _wanted_ to, but they couldn’t. 

Another wave of rage washed through Ashes’ mind. How _dare_ he? How dare any of them? Why had they not been informed of something this drastic? Of something this _cruel?_ War was war was war, but this? This was utterly horrific. And though they were certain many similar things had occurred to others in the past, something about it being Ulysses getting the brunt of it made Ashes ache with fury. “I see,” they said, their voice scarcely a whisper, “is there… Anything else you wish to make known to me?”

“Yes,” Ulysses said. “I am in no way cared for in a manner suiting a person.” Pause. “Let alone an animal.”

“What do you mean?”

“I do not know what I have been _eating,_ ” Ulysses replied bitterly, “but it certainly isn’t fit for anyone’s consumption.” They looked to their desk, at a plate set above countless scrapped blueprints of the Horse that ended Ilium, still with half its meal resting upon it. “If you wish to test it yourself…” they murmured.

Ashes nodded, taking the plate. They speared a lump of _something_ with the fork, taking a very small bite. Immediately they shoved the plate away and spat whatever it was into a napkin, disgusted. “What the _hell_ was that?”

“They claim it’s meat,” Ulysses replied, managing a little laugh when Ashes began to. “I’m not so sure.”

“Believe me, I _will_ be speaking to Poseidon, Ulysses,” Ashes said, gagging just a little bit. Ulysses shrunk away at that. “...Would there be something wrong if I did?”

“No, Hades, no- it’s just… it’s just-“

“What is it?” They reached a tentative hand, cupping their chin. “You can tell me.”

“I fear I may remain in confinement for the foreseeable future. And… he, _Poseidon_ , he has a tendency to… Retaliate.” Ulysses accepted the touch, leaning against it. They hadn’t had affection in months, and had forgotten how sorely they missed it. 

“Then I will have you freed. Effective immediately,” was Ashes’ decisive reply. 

“But-“

“Surely he would not dare disobey a direct order?”

“I- I do not think he would, however-“

“Ulysses, regardless of what Poseidon says or does you will be leaving his _ghastly_ home today,” Ashes asserted. “It is up to him whether or not he will remain even _remotely_ within my good books after the fact.”

Ulysses hesitated. “I- Okay.”

“I will have to leave you in order to discuss the matter with him,” Ashes admitted. It was in a tone that indicated they, shockingly, did not _want_ to. “I will return, however, either with news of his agreement or-“ They gave a devilish grin, “with the news that we both ought to run.” 

Ulysses laughed, fully and freely, for the first time in many months. “I understand. Is it possible-“

“We will discuss as close to this room as we can,” Ashes assured them. They pulled their hand away, standing. “And I will ensure your door is not shut.”

“Thank you,” Ulysses said softly. “I… I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Ashes said, “now, where do you think that prick has gone off to?”

Ulysses snorted. “You’ll find him, Hades.”

“I’ll just look for the scent of sea salt and misery,” they replied. The extra quip seemed to serve no use, other than to bring another smile and laugh from the quite somber Ulysses. And it worked beautifully. Their sunken face squinting into little-used laugh lines, snorting and cackling and doubling over. Ashes decided then that as beautiful as they were at first sight, when Ulysses was happy was when it was multiplied. Furthermore they decided they wished to see that smile, hear that _laugh,_ much more often in the future. “I will speak to you soon, Ulysses.” 

They left the room, their expression immediately souring. Making sure the door wouldn’t shut, they looked around a moment- spotting the person who had brought them to this hall, standing hesitantly in the entrance. “Send for Poseidon,” they called, “tell him I would like to speak to him here.”

A little nervous nod, and the person turned tail and made their way out. Ashes sighed. Their mind ached with fury and regret- regret for not finding them sooner, fury at those who did not tell them. You see, Ashes had a deep sense of loyalty, a _deep_ attachment to those who deserved it. This came with a rather protective streak, though their crew mates rarely needed any help in that area. Now, however, curiously, _Ulysses_ had become the focus of this. And if Poseidon dared to prevent them from bringing the other to safety? 

Well, he better get used to the smell of smoke. In any case, his footsteps were approaching- a sound Ashes found painfully grating. “Poseidon,” they said sternly. 

“ _Hades,_ ” Poseidon said, grinning- trying desperately to seem well put together. “How did your meeting with our hero go?”

“I wish for you to release them,” Ashes replied. Might as well open with it.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Then _beg._ You have no right to keep them here, more like an animal- if you even _remember_ those -than a person,” Ashes snarled. 

“I assure you, I have done nothing of the sort- I should have warned you that they are a _constant_ liar-“

“Do not think you can lie to me, Poseidon.”

“You accuse me of lying?”

“I can accuse you of whatever I _please._ Must I remind you once again which one of us rules whom?”

“No, you do not need to, it is just-“

“What is it, hm? _What_ prevents you from letting them go free? They have done what was asked of them.”

“They have been… A less than stellar guest,” Poseidon said, raising a hand- there was a mark across it. A bite. Ashes only barely managed to suppress their laugh. _Good job, Ulysses,_ they thought to themself.

“They are _not_ a guest. I have never known of any guest who was unable to leave their room, being fed that _gruel_ you call meat. I do hope it wasn’t what I thought it was, or else I may have a few more issues to raise,” Ashes replied. “Do you think I am an _idiot,_ Poseidon? This has crossed from simply an _insult_ to something much, much worse.”

Poseidon was dead silent. 

“Poseidon, you will free them this instant or _I will do it for you._ Do you understand?”

He nodded, slowly. “Yes, I believe I do. Very well. When you leave, they will-“

“What part of this instant do you not understand?” Ashes snapped at him. 

“I… Yes, I understand,” Poseidon murmured. “I understand.” He stepped forward, opening their door fully again. “Get out here,” he ordered.

There were weak footfalls, the sound of a struggle to stand. Ashes wished, badly wished, that they could help them. Instead they forced their expression to remain neutral. 

“Do you want to keep them _waiting?_ ” He snapped. Ashes saw red.

“They have been contained in a single small room for _months_ on end, and you expect them to come bounding out?” Ashes asked, in a deeply commanding tone- worse than the most aggressive yell. They felt immediately apologetic, seeing Ulysses shrink away from where they had finally managed to reach, but remained steady. “Poseidon, after they and I have left, if I catch even a whisper that you have moved to interfere…”

“I will not,” Poseidon said. “You have my word.”

Of course Ashes knew better than to trust Poseidon. But, they had to get Ulysses away. As soon as they could. They nodded. “Ulysses?” They asked.

Ulysses had entered a daze of sorts, their eyes briefly glazed over. As if whenever they were not being interacted with, did not have a task, they were idle. Like the Somnambulists that walked the streets. Poseidon grabbed their arm, shaking them out of it by force. “Don’t _touch_ me!” They exclaimed despite themself, moving to do what they clearly had done once before.

“Release them,” Ashes commanded. Poseidon complied, without needing Ulysses’ encouragement. “Ulysses?” They repeated.

“Yes?”

“You will be with me. Is that acceptable?” 

Hesitance. Then the slightest of smiles. “Yes, Hades, that is acceptable,” they replied. Walking- slowly, but carefully -to Ashes’ side. 

“Good. Well, good day, Poseidon. We will not need your accompaniment any further.” 

“Good day, Hades. Good day, Ulysses.”

They turned with Ulysses by their side, making their way out. Once they were in the safety of their personal vehicle, Ulysses seated beside them, they burst out laughing. 

“Why are you laughing?” Ulysses asked softly, laughing too despite themself.

“That _fucker_ really thought he could trick me?” They asked, giving Ulysses a genuine smile. “You heard that, didn’t you? The _bullshit_ he tried to feed me?”

“Did he show you the bite mark?” Ulysses asked.

“He showed me the bite mark!” Ashes replied, laughing again. “Gods… Do you know what you’ll do now?”

“Visit the Sirens,” Ulysses muttered, “aside from that, no. I don’t have… Anything, really. Nothing to lose.”

“You can stay with me,” Ashes replied. “Unless that would-“

“Might draw some unneeded attention,” Ulysses agreed, laughing a little bit. “But- I could… visit?”

“Visit,” Ashes agreed, “only when you wish.”

Ulysses gave a slow, gentle nod. “May I…”

“You need not ask me for permission,” Ashes replied. “Do what you must.”

Ulysses nodded, then leaned a little, resting their head on Ashes’ shoulder. Drifting to sleep easier than they had in months. 

_I could get used to this,_ Ashes thought.

**Author's Note:**

> By god I will fill this tag out myself if I must. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
